


The Dread of Dawn

by Icypeach



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Injury, Injury Recovery, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Langst, Major Character Injury, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Shiro (Voltron), lance is also amazing and saves the day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypeach/pseuds/Icypeach
Summary: Shiro and Lance crash land on a planet that values neutrality and peace over anything. this would be fine if Shiro wasn't in critical condition and Lance didn't have to find a way to inlist the local's help and save Voltron's beloved leader before it's too late





	

Lance meets the end of the thick brush of foliage and comes to a very steep hill. Without any time to adjust his pace, he finds himself tripping forward and tumbling ungracefully down the side. Grass and dirt and tiny rocks lodge themselves in the creases of his armour, make their way into his mouth, he bites his lip hard and when he finally lands at the rolls to the bottom the sickly taste of metallic blood coats his mouth.

After a few horrible seconds, where his injuries all seem to flare up at once along with blurring vision and harsh, out of breath heaves of air, he manages to get his bearings.

Groaning Lance tips his head upwards.

He’s met with about a dozen furry aliens, on the outskirts of what seems to be a small village. They stand frozen In shock eyes wide. Lance is so caught up thinking about how similar they looked to plush bears, he doesn’t notice one approaching until the tip of a spear presses down on the spot between his eyes.

“Who are you?!” the little thing squeaks out.

He blinks up at the tiny creature, who’s eyes are bright and almost feline, big furry ears twitch upwards at Lance’s rasped response, “I’m Lance!” After another paused beat he takes to catch his breath, he elaborates, “Like, the Blue paladin of Voltron, Lance?!”

At the mention of the word Voltron, the creature points the spear he holds further down, no longer making contact with the blue paladins skin. Others begin to murmer amoungs themselves, attracting the attention of a small crowd, which slowly forms in a half cirlcle around them. ’Spear’ narrows his eyes dangerously, baring a mouthful of tiny sharp teeth that instantly made the situation a lot less cute.

He takes a step forward, “If you are a paladin prove it!”

Lance nods his head, scrambling off of his stomach to his knees and pointing to the symbol on his chest, two dozen cat-like eyes widen at once in realization.

Spear drops the spear in his hand, his frown turns into a bewilder smile as he approaches, arms outstretched, “My stars!? Could you really be a paladin of Voltron! My apologies, It’s just you gave us such a start appearing over the mountain. Welcome to our planet-”

Lance reaches out and grabs his paw, “I’m sorry to interrupt,” Spear jolts at the contact, “You are seriously kind and awesome and I’d love to hear all about your planet but-”

his little eyebrows dark up at Lance’s quick and desperate tone, “O-Oh?”

“You see, my friend ”Lance swallows back a shakiness he feels snaking into his throat, “Our Lions- I mean ships, were attacked above your planet.” Aliens began to talk amongst themselves, and the news. But instead of excitement filling their voices, it was worry, “We- he crashed, and he was injured in the fall and needs medicine or healers-”

“Im sorry, but we cannot help you-” Spear whips his head away and Lance’s gaze follows. Most of the aliens were around two or three feet tall but the one who stepped forward through the crowd, that parted in his wake, was nearly four or even five.

Before Lance could ask the uniformed alien why, spear turned, “But… he’s a paladin of voltron-”

Uniform’s eyes widened in surprise for only a second before he considered the information, big fluffy tail swiping back and forth, he continued. “And we are a neutral planet… we must stay that way to avoid attacks from the Galra, it is the only way our people will survive-”

“There must be some form of exception to the rule’s sir!-” the smaller one protested, but Uniform had already turned his back and headed to the village, taking most of the crowd with him, Lance’s throat went tight. Thoughts Of Shiro’s injured and bloodied body, he’d left in black lion come to his mind. Battles fought, both won and lost, flood through his body like a toxin, sending his desperation skyrocketing.   
“The Galra won’t care if you’re neutral or not.” Lance’s voice is strangely level, conflicting with the deep well of panic, and the sweat running down his everywhere, and ache in his injured ankle that had begun to radiate up his leg. Uniform slows to a stop, turning his head back to the blue paladin. Lance get’s to his feet.

Uniform turns back to face him, “… You know nothing of our way of life, our culture, how we survive. This is not my rule, but one passed down from ancestor to ancestor-”

Lance took an unstable step forward, “Listen here, pal.”

“Pal…?”  
“The Galra will come no matter what you do. They sweep planets in waves and the reason you’ve been avoiding conflict with them for so long, is because they just haven’t gotten here yet-” Uniform scowled, his teeth sharp and bared. Lance wanted to take a step back, so he took one forward. “I hate to break it to you,” he addressed the crowd as well, “But, I’ve fought battles, protected planets that were peaceful (Just like yours) from attacks. I know the Galra don’t care who you are or what you stand for, they will come and burn and destroy everything when it’s your turn.”

Uniform seemed unconvinced, as he slowly made his way towards Lance again. His dark expression made him seem so much taller.

The only goal they have is power, universe wide reign.They have no regard for who they have to enslave or kill to reach it-.“

”Leave this planet immediately.“ Uniform’s voice is harsh and demanding.

Lance shakes his head, ignoring the heat under his cheeks, he wouldn’t give up so easily. ”I know… it’s hard to take in all this at once, but, my planet is in their path too.“ Now his voice had started to fail him, cracking embarrassingly on the next sentence,

”You have to understand! Voltron is the only thing standing between you and them. If Shiro- If our leader dies. Voltron can’t form.“ he brings his hands up to add emphasis, ”And that means we won’t be able to save anyone else, that includes my home planet, and yours!“

The entire crowd is staring at him, looks of fear and awe vary between individuals, Lance has to clench both fist down to the side to keep his hands from shaking, his breath comes out harsh and he’s drained, not sure how he’ll be able to fight if Uniform rejects him again. His mind begins to form a million backup plans that are based in nothing.

Uniform looks him up and down, then turns to his people, seems to gage their response to what Lance had said, but it’s taking too long they’re running out of time, who knows what could of happened to Shiro by now. He’s tempted to just accept their rejection and run back to black lion, help shiro himself somehow. Though he knows deep down that he can’t, not alone, maybe not at all.

He makes a last ditch effort, barganing for something, ”I’m not asking to stay, I just need him to get well enough to move, and then we’ll be on our way.“ he opens up, full disclosure and honesty, ”I need to keep him alive until we can signal up to the castleship and- You won’t ever hear from us again.“  
Uniform purses his lips.

Lance feels hot tears start to from in his eyes, no he can’t look weak now he has to stay strong, strong for Shiro, for everyone. He wipes them away hurriedly, ”I know it might be against what you stand for, but you’ll be saving a selfless man’s life… isn’t that cause enough?“

Uniform closes his eyes. Lance feels like he’s going to throw up from the tension, he doesn’t have anything else to say no matter how hard he tries to think of more reasons, more convictions. He doesn’t have to because suddenly, by some miricle, Uniform is barking an order over the crowd,

”Prepare every healer off duty, tell them to prep.“ Uniform nods toward Spear, giving him a firm pat on the back before putting his attention back to Lance, who is too shocked to say anything into the tense air between them.

Uniform deflates, ”I don’t know how much truth your words hold Paladin, but we are not one’s to turn away a plead for help. This being said, you and that ’Shiro’ of yours will be gone by sunrise. Am I clear.“

”Yes,“ Lance breaths through the lump in his throat, ”Thank you.“ Uniform disappear back into the crowd, followed closely by a handful of Others.

Only then does Lance let out a heavy and shaky sigh. It’s not enough time. Less than a day, but if it was the best he could get, so be it.

Spear comes up next to him, his voice shakes lance out of his daze, ”That was quite some speech you gave Lance!“ he says cheerily as they trek up the side of the hill,

”Uh, thanks“ Lance replies,

”Let’s go save your friend! Lead the way!“

* * *

They try to make conversation with Him, But Lance is too distracted by the roar in his ears and the horrific Images of Shiro, slumped against the controls of his Lion, pieces of broken metal and wires hanging around him. Smoke still rolling off his uniform from the explosion.

Any exposed skin, was coated in Bruise and slices, the worst of the cuts is one that starts at his eyebrow and carves down the left side of his face, ending at his chin. Lance can only imagine that debree had come up under his helmet and scraped his face before falling out when Shiro’s body slammed against the front of his lion.

Lance loses his footing on a root, a yelp leaving his mouth before he can stop it. Spear comes up next to him, hovering like a worried little bee. Lance pushes himself up quickly, 

”Are you?“

”I’m fine.“ he brushes it off, waving his hand dismissively, ”Let’s keep going it’s just up here.“ He informs them.

Lance tries not to think about the long stick of sharp debree that had found itself through a kink in Shiro’s armor and lodged in his lower abdomen. He tries not to imagine the other, that broke through the black paladin’s suit and pierced sideways thorough his upper thigh. He shivers at the heat on Shiro’s fevered skin, or the way that he talks, all rough and loopy as Lance explains that he has to find help.

Black Lion comes over the bend and Lance throws himself into a run down a steep side of the forest, using the trees as balance, so he wouldn’t have another incident like before. The alien’s short legs carry them slower, but surely after him. Lance ignores their coos of awe and amazement, and all but dives into the cockpit.

He half expects Shiro to be up and moving around and confused of why Lance was so out of breath, Shiro always bounced back. Through his trauma, his injuries, his worries, but not this time.

He looked so wrong, strewn across the floor as he was, shivering in a tightly curled ball and covered in his own blood.

Lance doesn’t know how much of the stuff a person could lose and still be okay, but Shiro couldn’t have much left in him. The puddle that had been there when he’d initially left was now three times the size, smearing where Lance stepped.

Lances slips over it, dropping to his knees to keep from falling. ”Hey,“ Lance breaths, carefully pressing his hand to Shiro’s forehead and gently swiping away the sweaty hairs that plaster his face. His skin is far too pale, his face is flushed and the dark bags under his eyes do nothing but contrast it. Shiro coughs wetly, pressing his cheek against the cool flooring of the lion, to adjust, as blood spills from his mouth, making Lance’s own run cold.

Shiro focus’ with a shivering heave of his chest and he looks hazily at Lance. His Brown eyes ghost over the blue paladins features when he takes in the situation. When it finally registers, a deep frown settles along the corners of mouth

”Are you okay?“ he grunts out, voice rough with pain.

Lance wants to cry, he jokes instead, ”I’m peachy, but I wish I could say the same for you because you’re reminding me a lot more of a crushed strawberry than a peach.“ The joke register’s over Shrio who lets out a small amused puff of air. His shoulder moves as if he’s trying to raise his metal arm but it stays limp at his side.

He casts a narrow browed stare at it, as if upset with the arm itself. Lance felt a tinge of worry, Shiro had seemed to forgotten that the arm had been crushed at the elbow, and no longer worked.

Shiro frowns, ”You’re bleeding.“ he grits and Lance quickly reaches up to wipe the spot where the spear had been pressed earlier. Shiro’s eyes go wide in what looks like panic and he shifts, trying to sit up and look around, over Lance’s shoulder as if expecting someone to be there ”Why are you hurt?“ He rasps, ”Did the Galra follow? Are they the ones who did that?“

Lance waves his hands hurriedly, helping Shiro lean back against his legs instead of the hard floor. Shiro grunts in pain at every tiny movement, and Lance wants to pass out, he steadies his breathing for Shiro’s sake, He smiles down at him, ”No no, the Galra are awol, don’t worry about them!“ It didn’t seem to be much comfort. ”I found some villagers and they’re going to help. They should be here any moment, they’re slow because they have small legs and-“

Shiro’s eyebrows twist up in confusion. ”Villagers?“

Lance nods, ”You should of seen me.“ he pretends to gloat, He feels guilty as hell for lying but, anything to put Shiro at ease. ”I gave this awesome speech and they basically-“

”Lance down!“ Shiro shouts through gritted teeth, pulling the brunette down on top of him, so suddenly that Lance actually bites his lip at the suddenly movement, The black paladin wastes no time shielding him with his arm, wrapping his only working hand around the back of Lance’s neck and locking him in a down position. He’s shaking so hard Lance wonders for a moment if he could actually be having a seizure.

”Get back.“ Shiro growls, to someone out of Lance’s peripherals,

Lance tries to push himself up, ”It’s okay!“, even in Shiro’s weakened state, the younger paladin doesn’t hold a card against his strength, ”They’re here to help us!“

”It’s true, sir.“ Spear chimes in nervously, flinching visually at the way Shiro’s eyes dart between them.

He doesn’t take his eyes off the small aliens, ”Lance, Help me up-“, Shiro attempts to get himself to his off of Lance’s lap, but as he does, a sudden fresh and agonizing, wave of pain hits him and knocks him back to the floor. He tightens his grip on the back of Lance’s neck, so hard his knuckles are white, and it most defenitaly is going to leave a bruise.

Shiro trembles horribly, writhing where he Lay, face scrunched in complete agony. Sounds of choking and gasped groans accompanying the attack, and Lance can barely breathe himself.

”Shiro?!“ Lance cries, pulling his face in his hands, not sure how to help, prepared to do something, anything and then Shiro falls limp, his eyes squeezed shut as he’s hit with a few chest rattling coughs, that bring up more blood and causes the man to groan each time. Lance wipes away the red around his mouth with Shaky thumbs, his breath hitches in his throat, ”Shiro! Shiro please don’t be-“

”I-I’m okay.“ he rasps, stubbornly and non convincingly through caked blood on the corners of his Lips. Lance’s mouth is open, he can’t think of a single thing to say. It’s so pathetic, for once Shiro needs him and Lance can’t do a thing to help.

He swallows thickly, ”Please stay awake. Y-You’ll be fine, just don’t do that again, please.“ He’s not even talking to Shiro at this point, but to god and anyone else.

”We must hurry,“ Spear says grimly causing Lance to Jolt back, he’d almost forgotten the small alien’s presence altogether, Spear comes up next to him, laying down the stretcher with help from the others, ”I’m no healer but I know a dying man when I see one.“

Dying. Lance has to firmly remind himself to breath. 

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to have like 3ish chapters???  
> thanks for reading!!!


End file.
